The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Ep 1 Electrical Development
by william.b.storm
Summary: Peter Parker's beloved Uncle Ben gets shot, Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man. As Spider-Man he faces a new threat.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Peter Parker

The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Season 1

Episode #1: "Electrical Developments"

Chapter One: Meet Peter Parker

Peter Parker, your average school boy. He may be your average school boy, but he doesn't have the average life. If someone told you that I was your average every day guy and not a care in the world, some body lied. 9 years ago, when I was just about 8 years old, my parents were going some where and that I was going to stay with my aunt and uncle. I wanted to go with them but they said that I couldn't go. They get into a plane crash, and someone caused it. I don't know who...

I look around the house to find clues, and I find a little envelope. I read it.

It say's: Norman Osborn and Richard Parker: FRIENDS IN CROSS SPECIES GENETICS TRANS HUMANISM

I take the envelope and run into the car. I go into the home of Aunt may and Uncle ben.

9 YEARS LATER

Peter Parker is in school. He rides his skate board out side. He waves at Gwen and takes pictures of her. Gwen smiles and walks away. He sees Flash beating up someone. He steps in and gets punched in the face and knocked down.

Gwen enters the fight and says to Flash, "Stop it he's had enough!" Flash ignores her and throws him into the wall. Peter walks away and thinks about having a rematch with The Flash.

Later that day, he goes back home. Aunt May asks, "What about to your head?" Peter answers, "Fell off my skate board, i'm fine though." and then Uncle Ben enters the room and exclaims "Kids ride things stupid and dangerous these days, remember when we were stupid and dangerous," saying to Aunt May. Aunt May rolls her eyes and exclaims, "No..."

Peter, in need for more information, finds a fake identity card. He goes to the Oscorp Building to find more information.


	2. Chapter 2: With Great Power I

Chapter Two: With Great Power

Peter goes into the oscorp lab. He sneaks in with a card with the fake identity name. He sneaks past the bio lab guards, he enters a room full of spiders. He gets bitten all over, escapes and bumps into "Doctor Ratha." He walks into a prototype room. Peter walks off and he sees Gwen there. Gwen says, "Are you following me?" and then Peter says,  
"No, I came here cos uh.. I... I..."... Gwen says, "Exactly."

When they go back to the house, he is walking with Gwen. Peter asks her for her number so they could talk later, she writes down half of it and then her boyfriend Flash comes over in his nice car and says, "Come on Babe, lets go!." They both drive off.

Peter decides he wants to impress Gwen. Peter walks in and May says, "What a pretty girl, did you ask her out?", Peter states, "Shes too good for me".

He reads the magazine. He sees that you can win 4 grand in the New York Wrestling League. He looks at a shiny cool car. Uncle Ben comes home from work. Peter asks, "Can we go to the library?" Uncle Ben says, "Sure, go wait in the car."

On the way there Uncle Ben gives him the lecture, "Peter, I know your changing but.." Peter interrupts him and says, "Stop lecturing me please!" Peter gets out of the car and slams the door. Uncle Ben says the words, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Uncle Ben drives off, and Peter puts on his spider-suit. He finds out he can climb walls. He jumps over buildings and then finds the wrestling place.

He walks into the ring, and fights there champion: Bone Basher!

As soon as peter walks in, he gets knocked down to the floor. They throw chairs and hockey sticks at bone saw. He picks them up and keeps swapping them at Peter. Peter then jumps out of the way, hits him from behind and kicks him in the face.

He became Champion.

When walking out, he doesn't get all his money. Only 2 grand. As walking out, the burglar took the rest of the money. The cops broke in and said, "Stop him". Peter just lets him through. The cops say, "What did you do that for!?" The cops chase him down.

But the Burglar gets way and shoots uncle ben. Peter sees it happen, he runs up to Uncle Ben as he's dying. He can't finish his last words, they were just, "Peter...". And that was it. Peter goes back home that night and hugs Aunt May. The cops gave hints as to who it looked like. Peter makes a vigilante suit to go after him so his face isn't seen. He goes on the rooftop and searches for his killer: The Burglar, aka Dennis Carradine.


	3. Chapter 3: With Great Power II

Chapter Three: With Great Power II

He makes a Spider Suit and web shooters. He designs the web shooters and heads out into the lair.

He sneaks in, in the shadows, Dennis Carrade (aka Burglar) doesn't see him. He just sees the shadows moving. He screams in fear, "PLEASE, DONT HURT ME!" Peter kicks him into the wall. He screams, "JUST GIMME A CHANCE KID, GIMME A CHANCE!" Peter says angrily, "What about my Uncle, DID YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE, DID YOU!?". He kicks him into the window and then the glass breaks and Peter walks closer towards him and then he slips out the window.

He goes back home that night, thinking of those words, "With great power, comes great responsibility"

And then the next day he ends up on the news as Spider-Man. Reporters say that they are trying to find the man behind the mask.

J. Jonah Jameson was watching. He didn't like the sound of vigilantes in the city.

In the oscorp lab, Max Shock wanted to conduct an experiment using Electricity. He wanted to power up the bio factory machine. His experiment failed, he went in to fix it and then the electric shock went all over him and then he fell in a pit of green gas. He became insane and made a costume.

The next day, he started destroying a building. Peter Parker see's this on the news. He remembers Uncle Ben's words. He runs out early in the morning to stop, The Electro...


End file.
